vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker Strain
The Berserker Strain is one of the 9 known Werewolf Strains. This strain focuses on, and drastically improves a werewolf's physical strength and capabilities. It also allows them to enter an intense berserker rage, from which they get their namesake, that takes all these strengths to further extremes, but at the cost of turning into a near mindless animal. Strengths Superhuman physical strength. Werewolves of the berserker strain undergo huge physical transformation, and are granted an increase of size and muscle mass far superior to all other strains. Even in human form, they are capable of much more physical might than a normal person, and when transformed can perform tremendous feats of strength. Berserkers are capable of lifting and moving several times their own bodyweight, and can cause fatal injuries with simple blows just from the sheer power behind them. Increased durability. While a common misconception is that werewolves have superhuman durability, in reality this is only a greatly increased pain tolerance. However, berserkers, thanks to their vast increase in muscle mass, do actually have higher durablity than the rest of their kin. Berserkers are capable of shrugging off deep cuts, heavy blunt force trauma, and some extremes even unflinching in the face of lesser gunfire. Greatly increased momentum force. Berserkers are almost always slower than the rest of their kind, however, they are capable of using their massive frames to become powerful battering rams. While it takes time to build up their speed, once fully charging they can demolish most obstacles in their path, be it walls or even trees. Extremes of this have been seen smashing through solid stone. Berserker rage. The ability from which these juggernauts get their name. When angered enough, damaged enough, or in some rare cases by choice, berserkers enter an uncontrollable trance of rage. When rampaging, all of the their attributes are drastically increased. They become even stronger, feel no pain whatsoever no matter the injury, and become virtually unstoppable by almost all physical means. Their healing also becomes immensely more powerful, however, this is only temporary, and gradually lessens as their rage goes on. Raging berserkers can level small towns if left enraged, and while this trance grants them great power, it is also a weakness. Weaknesses Loss of self when berserking. As stated, a berserker who is enraged is nearly a mindless beast, fueled only by anger and the drive to destroy. Rampaging berserkers are as much a threat to their allies as they are to their enemies. Also, as they feel no pain, they cannot stop fighting even when they are grievously wounded. Once enraged, a berseker will not stop until everything around them is destroyed, when the rage wears off, or when killed. Lessened agility. Berserkers cannot move as fast or as swiftly as the rest of their kin. Their greatly increased size also makes them bigger targets. Known Carriers Fang Cortez In Pierce's own words, Fang is the most perfect example of natural selection he has ever seen. He is the most physically powerful werewolf in the entire story, and has done absolutely incredible feats of superhuman strength. These range from ripping trees out of the ground and swinging them around like clubs, to hurling massive boulders with ease, to being able to even knock out a dragon from sheer strength. When slamming the ground, he makes the earth around him shake and crack. Erykas Liandri Accidently bitten when trying to treat Fang, Erykas was turned via inherited selection. She is faster than other berserkers, and so far is the only one seen in the story showing a level of self awareness when berserking. Russel McKinley III Russel is the first known pureblooded werewolf to be born with an actual strain, which he says everyone in his pack is. Being a berserker allows Russel to drink enough alcohol to kill a dozen men, and curiously, can exhibit benefits of the berserker rage when drunk. Arthur Paige Former General of the Haven Army, Arthur was turned against his will, and immediately demonstrated an extreme bloodlust and hunger for violence, even without enraging. He has since become a passionate member of The Lunari, and is a very high ranked member among them. Claw Cortez The younger brother of Fang, Claw was turned by his older brother in order to not only save him from his sickly and malnourished form that Dahlia shackled him with, but also regrew his right leg completely. Has since rejoined his brother's crew as his right hand once more. The Brothers Carnage The three eldest sons of Fang, most likely turned by their father with glee. Using their newfound powers, they went on a large crime spree, and became muscle for hire in high demand. They currently work for Eamon. Category:Werewolf Strain Category:Werewolf